doble peronalidades
by holiwis
Summary: Rin sufre de el siéndome de doble personalidad, y con ello distorsiona realidad esta el punto de no distinguir lo que es real o no, la soledad la vuelve loca y los confusión de sus sentimientos la agobian nadie la quiere como es y ella quiere ser querida convertirse en todos lo que ella olvidándose de quien es ella misma así misma es, pero recuerda nada es para siempre ¿o si?


Has pensado alguna vez en tu vida "yo quiero ser ese chico", "quisiera ser como esa chica" hay personas que simplemente son perfectos mientras que tú, no. Ellos pueden poseer una cara linda una personalidad única, amigos, en realidad todo lo que no tienes ¿cierto? Lo odias, lo envidias tu nunca llegarías ser como todos ellos ¿no es así? Tu mente atormentada se desploma de lo que es correcto o no, la soledad te está volviendo loca ¿no es así? Pobre chica eres lamentable solo húndete atreves de abismo y veremos que llegarais a ser ¿sabes ya es de mañana? Vamos pon tu mejor cara inocentona esa que usas delante del aula y deja las otra para más tarde….

….

Una chica de cabello rubio caminaba a paso muerto con su cabeza baja como solía estar, su dirección era asía su instituto, un instituto donde ella era completamente invisible que más esperabas era una nerd, la típica chica de lentes con buenas calificaciones, callada, seria y para algunos incluso "inocente".

Pasos a pasos travesando los copos de nieve que caían del cielo e ignorándolos completamente, era una vista hermosa pero a ella no le interesaba, no le interesaba nada de eso, risas de niños alegres escucho, se escuchaban realmente felices, los miro de reojo era un grupo de infantes dos niñas y dos niños jugaban lanzándose bolas de nieve cada uno en frente a frente pero una distancia apropiada para la guerra de bolas. Gruño a ella no le gustaba esas escenas ¿acoso le están echando a la cara que ella no tenía amigos? Lo asían ¿apropósito? Debe ser después de todo ella era víctima de todos, su paso se apresuró y salió de ahí ¿Por qué esos niños eran tan crueles? Ella no les iso nada

-quisiera ser esos niños...

Pensamientos raros cruzan ante ella quisieras ser el, ella, ellos, pero no puedes ¿o sí?

No estas conforme con lo que eres, te sientes culpable de no tener amigos, te sientes culpable de que hayan abusado de tu amiga por ti (?), te sientes culpable de amarlo, te sientes culpable de no ser quien quieres ser

Pero… Crees ser la victima de todo es algo contradictorio ¿no?

Tanto rechazo te das a ti misma que tratas de cambiar imitando a los demás que crees ser perfectos, todo empezó con tu propia voluntad o al menos eso creo, las horas cambian al igual que tu personalidades si aun conservas algo de ti misma entonces guárdalo, escóndelo dentro de una cajita y ocúltalo antes que tus otras tú la eliminen, consérvelo para cuando lo necesites la usaras porque según tu nadie te aprecia cómo eres, por lo tanto ahora no sirve…

Si esto empezó algo como un simple "proyecto" entonces por qué sigues asiéndolo, se te ha salido de las manos ¿no? Y lo peor que es al parecer no te das cuenta de ello, ¿o solo finges no saberlo?

Un chica inocente e estudiosa de 8:00 a 17:00

De aproximadamente 17:00 a 22:00 una chica rebelde y coqueta

23:00 a las 00:6 eres el chico a quien amas

Esas son las fechas que más usas en tus otras tú, pero de todas formas hay veces que son imprevistas

Y pesar que esas son algunos de tu tantas caras, esta mal ¿te olvidas de lo que haces la noche anterior? Qué pena no te sentirías orgullosa saber lo que ases ¿o si?

Pero mira el lado bueno eres todo y TODOS lo que querías ser ¿no?

Entonces disfruta de tu síndrome de doble personalidad, disfrútalo antes que ellos acaben contigo

DISFRUTA SE UN CHICO

DISFRUTA SER UNA CHICA

DISFRUTA SER UN/A PERVERTIDO/A

DISFRUTA SE UNA MATONA

DISFRUTA SER INCESTUOSA

DISFRUTA SER UNA LOCA

DISFRUTA SER UNA PERRA

DISFRÚTALO TODO

DISFRUTA DE SER UNA ASESINA, asesina de ti misma

pero recuerda el reloj avanza y no se detendrá...

hasta entonces te deseo buena suerte Kagamine Rin...

* * *

><p><strong><span>nota de autora<span>**

**hola ¿que les pareció? mejore mi autografía descubrí que mi pc en que escribo habitualmente esta mal en ese aspecto a lo que me refiero es que corrige mal las palabras y las cambia :/ bueno seguiré la historia solo si tengo comentarios :3 (con 6 me vasto pero entre mas mejor .) ya que así podre saber si hay gente que la sigue**

**ACLARACIÓN: no creo que este sea un capi oficial es algo así mas como una introducción ( se me olvido el nombre) pero espero que le haya gustado por favor comenta x3**

**NO ME MANOSEEN AL COMENTAR ಥ_ಥ (soy de esas personas sensibles que se sienten mal rápido)**

**bueno adiós les deseo mucha suerte**

**se despide un loca y sensual (lo ultimo ni yo me la creo) holiwis (*-*)7**


End file.
